1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for continuously determining the tensile force F in a cable parking brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for continuously determining the tensile force in cables of parking brakes are known. DE 10 2004 025 361 A1 describes an electromagnetically activatable parking brake for motor vehicles. According to the method described there for determining the tensile force in the cable it is provided that at least one part of the force measurement device is integrated into at least one brake cable such that the transmission of the tensile stress force is effected via the part. A disadvantage with this is that the cable has to be divided into several sections, between which force measurement devices are then located.